


In Their Lives

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Series: Spiderman Klance AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Backstory, Lance is concerned, M/M, Sleepovers, Spiderman AU, keith is spiderman, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: (This is a part of a series so I suggest reading the other parts first! If you want of course.)~We get a look into Lance's life, Pidge brings up homecoming, Lance is concerned, and we get Keith's power backstory.~Keith tapped the call button, pressing the phone to his ear as he laid back in his bed. It would be nice, hearing Lance’s voice for the first time that day. He hadn’t seen his soulmate since their group movie night and even though they returned to school tomorrow, Keith was still eager to hear that voice, to know that Lance was alright.The phone barely gave two rings before it was picked up, copious amounts of shuffling audible on the other end of the line. Eventually, Lance’s voice traveled through the speaker, filled with worry.“Keith?”Keith smiled. “Yeah, it’s me. Sorry about not picking up, I was out.”





	In Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> S O it's been a while my children. Here's the next part! 
> 
> Beta read by my a m a z i n g beta HERES HER WATTPAD: https://www.wattpad.com/user/p1dgeon
> 
> but anyways here's the next piece :3
> 
> If any of you have thoughts or requests that you'd like to see in this series don't be afraid to let me know in the comments! ^^

Lance breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped through the door to his home, letting it shut behind him. The sounds of the city grew fainter and Lance smiled, hearing his younger sisters bickering from the living room over what show to watch.

 

“I’m home!” Lance said, walking into the living room to see both girls holding an end of the remote. His younger brother, Jeremy, sat on the couch with a disinterested expression, scrolling through something on his phone. 

 

The twins dropped the remote upon seeing him, and Lance silently thanked his mother for getting a rug for the living room. Charo and Novia ran over to him, matching grins on their faces.

 

“Lance!” Novia exclaimed, bouncing up and down. 

 

Novia latched onto his hand,. “Welcome home! How was school today?”

 

Lance laughed, crouching down and patting their heads. “It was pretty go-”

 

“Did anyone try to start a fight with you again?” Novia inquired, pointing her finger like a gun and suspiciously narrowing her eyes.

 

Charo squealed. “Did Spiderman save you again? He saved you last time! It was so romantic!” Charo shut her eyes and placed a hand on her chest, smiling. Novia gagged.

 

“Ugh. Charo, romance is so lame. Spiderman beating up the baddies is way better.” Novia crossed her arms, nodding her head to herself. 

 

Lance sighed. This conversation again. Novia and Charo took on one of the twin stereotypes of being opposites, whether it was on purpose or not was something he didn’t know. 

 

Charo looked at her sister with wide eyes. “Novia, you always say that! How can action be better than romance?”

 

“Because romance is the same boring crap over and over again!”

 

“You just don’t understand love!”

 

Lance snorted, pinching the girls’ cheeks to quiet them. “Neither of you should understand love at the age of seven.” 

 

Charo turned to him, blue eyes gleaming. “But you understand, right? You have Spiderman!”

 

“Spiderman isn’t about  _ love _ ,” Novia said stubbornly. “He’s about action!” 

 

Jeremy spoke up from his spot on the couch. “Charo, Novia, you know mom doesn’t like you talking about Spiderman.”

 

Both girls whipped around, glaring at their other brother. Lance resisted the urge to laugh as they spoke in unison. “Shut up, Jeremy!”

 

Charo huffed, plopping onto the rug. “Geez, I still don’t understand why mama is so weird about him.”

 

Novia sat down as well. “Right? It’s almost like she doesn’t like him.”

 

Lance sighed as his sisters continued to talk about Keith’s masked persona. The problem was his mother really didn’t like Spiderman. She had at first, right when they had moved. After seeing him on the news and in papers, she talked about how it was a great deed he was doing. But then Lance was revealed to be his soulmate and she only saw Spiderman as a hazard. A danger to Lance. 

 

The kidnapping had definitely not helped. It had already been two weeks since he came home and she was still nervous about letting him walk around, even in broad daylight. Not that he blamed her, he was even a little nervous without Keith by his side. 

 

The only thing that came close to his mother’s dislike of Spiderman were the reporters. 

 

Lance always intercepted a few a day, all of them asking the same questions. It was overwhelming and annoyed his mother to no end. 

 

Lance had mentioned this to Keith earlier that day and immediately regretted it when a look of sadness and guilt crossed his soulmate’s face. 

 

The door opened and shut once more and Lance perked up as his mother walked into the living room. 

 

“Hey, I’m home!” The twins both hopped up as they heard their mother’s voice and rushed to her side. 

 

“Welcome home, mama!” Novia said happily, tugging on her mother’s shirt.

 

Charo bounced up and down with delight. “Hey, hey, what’s for dinner?”

 

Lance chuckled and left the living room, heading to his bedroom and tossing his bag onto the floor. He flopped onto his bed and pulled out his phone, the notification light alerting him to a new message. He unlocked his phone and smiled, seeing it was a text from Keith.

 

_ From: The Mullet <3 _

_ To: Sharpshooter _

_ >Lance you make it home okay? _

 

Lance smiled and typed out a response, hitting send. 

 

_ From: Sharpshooter _

_ To: The Mullet <3 _

_ >yep. Thanks for worrying mullet ;) _

 

Swiping through his phone Lance opened the group chat with him, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk. 

 

_ Sharpshooter _

_ >guys we still up for movie night tomorrow? _

 

_ Chef Material _

_ > Yeah! We’re still good to stay at mine _

 

_ Pigeon _

_ > I’m still alright to go as well _

 

_ Spandex _

_ > Me too. _

_ > Can we change my name in this chat? _

 

_ Sharpshooter _

_ > No way _

 

_ Pigeon _

_ > Negative _

 

_ Chef Material _

_ > Never going to happen. _

 

Lance snickered as he rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. Sleep overcame him and he shut his eyes, dozing off. 

 

+-+

 

The four friends clapped as the ending credits of  _ Easy A  _ rolled on the screen. They were all huddled on Hunk’s couch, Hunk on the far left then Lance, Keith, and Pidge. 

 

Lance stood and grabbed the empty popcorn bowl, along with the empty bowl they had put Hunk’s cookies in. “I’m going to go get some refills.” 

 

Hunk stood and skillfully grabbed everyone’s glasses. “Yeah, me too. Be right back.” Hunk and Lance bounded to the kitchen, leaving Keith and Pidge alone on the couch. 

 

The girl turned to Keith and adjusted her round glasses.  A smirk that unsettled Keith crosses her features. “So, Keith. Are you going to be asking Lance to homecoming?” 

 

Keith sighed. This topic had been a popular one with Pidge recently. “Pidge, it’s too dangerous. If we go together people will be suspicious,” Either that or people would think Lance was some sort of player. Someone who wasn’t faithful to his soulmate. 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying you guys have to be all over each other - just maybe, I don’t know, ask him and we’ll go as a group. Just us four.”

 

Pidge had a point, as she always did. Keith huffed, unsure of what to do. “Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

 

“You better. Homecoming is on the eleventh and it’s already the third. Step it up,” Pidge said just as Hunk and Lance returned to the living room. 

 

The refilled glasses and bowls were placed carefully on the table as Hunk and Lance resumed their positions on the couch. As Hunk flipped through the movie options, Pidge decided to forceful nudge Keith’s arm so the other was leaning heavily on Lance. 

 

“Oops, I’m sorry,” Pidge said, though her face showed she wasn’t sorry at all.

 

Keith grumbled and moved to sit up, feeling as if his face was on fire. Lance hooked an arm around his shoulders, keeping him there. Keith raised an eyebrow and glanced at Lance who also had a blush on his cheeks. 

 

“I don’t mind,” Lance mumbled quietly, looking a bit sheepish even. “It’s actually comfortable.”

 

Keith paused for a few seconds before relaxing and leaning against Lance with comfort now. He could hear Pidge snickering to herself and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, Keith adjusted his gaze to the screen where Hunk had put on  _ The Cabin in the Woods _ . 

 

It was difficult trying to focus on the movie when he was so close to Lance like this. Lance was warm, not too warm but at a comfortable point. He also smelled rather good, somehow like the ocean. He must have been wearing some cologne. 

 

Against his better judgment, Keith let his eyes slide shut as Lance invaded his senses.

 

When Keith awoke the next morning he realized the true error of his mistakes. They all awoke around the same time and Keith internally groaned when he saw three smiles sent his way on unmarked faces. 

 

Keith trudged to the bathroom in defeat, his companions snickering in the living room. Keith stood in front of the mirror and raised an eyebrow at his reflection, which showed his face had been drawn on with various colors. 

 

There was a mustache on him, presumably done by Pidge, accompanied by various swirls and small drawings on his cheeks and chin. He spotted a bright blue color under his bangs and moved them to discover that Lance’s name had been drawn on his forehead with a small heart after it. 

 

Keith snorted in amusement as he grabbed a washcloth and started to run the water. It was just like Lance to do that. 

 

As he washed his face, Keith wondered if it really was a good idea to ask Lance to homecoming. Keith himself had never really had a reason to want to go to any of the dances. Lance, on the other hand, seemed like the type to want to go. 

 

Keith let out an exasperated breath as he finally finished scrubbing his face. He stared at his reflection for a second. Was Lance truly happy with this situation? Having to hide their relationship? Keith’s eyebrows knitted together in thought. They had never actively discussed what they were to one another. They had held hands and hugged and even kissed on occasion, but were they boyfriends?

 

Deciding that was a conversation for later Keith wandered into the kitchen where Hunk had already begun to serve breakfast. He took a seat at the small round table that Pidge and Lance were currently sitting at, Hunk standing and assembling the breakfast plates. 

 

“About time you joined us,” Hunk laughed and a plate of french toast, eggs, and bacon was slid in front of Keith. Keith rolled his eyes and took a bite of his bacon. 

 

“I was obviously busy with cleaning my face,” Keith replied, everyone else sniggering.

 

Lance piped up, his own mouth full of french toast. “Maybe if you didn’t fall asleep so quickly that wouldn’t have happened. 

 

_ If you weren’t so comfortable I wouldn’t have fallen asleep,  _ Keith thought, chomping down on his food to prevent himself from saying something. 

 

“Lance, that’s gross. Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Pidge said, her voice laced with disgust. In retaliation, Lance began to chew obnoxiously loud. 

 

They all laughed and each dug into their food, trading playful banter among each other. 

 

+-+

 

“Good job out there, Keith. You should probably head home now,” Pidge’s voice rang in Keith’s ear as he swung from building to building. 

 

That night had been decent. Keith had managed to stop not one, but two robberies. Keith paused on a random building, choosing to take in the sights. “Yeah, I will soon.”

 

“Alright. Shiro’s probably going to be back soon so make it snappy,” Pidge said before the line went silent. Keith let out a tired breath as he went back to swinging towards his home. 

 

Soon enough, Keith landed one his fire escape with hardly any noise. He opened his window and slid into his room, nodding to Pidge. “Hey,” He said, removing his mask and tossing it into the open box next to his bed. 

 

“Hey yourself,” Pidge turned around, giving Keith the privacy to slip out of his suit. He pulled it off and shoved it into the cardboard box, kicking the box underneath his bed before pulling on regular clothes. “Is it safe now?”

 

“Yeah, you can look now,” Keith replied, plopping down on his bed.

 

Pidge whirled around in her chair and tossed Keith his phone, the mutant teen catching it with good reflexes. “Lance kept calling. I didn’t pick it up.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, turning on the screen and internally groaning. Multiple missed calls and messages from Lance. He looked at Pidge incredulously. “And you couldn’t have picked up a single time?” 

 

A mischievous grin was the only reply he received before Pidge left his room in favor of the kitchen. Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. Pidge was someone he trusted dearly, but sometimes she was just too much.

 

Keith tapped the call button, pressing the phone to his ear as he laid back in his bed. It would be nice, hearing Lance’s voice for the first time that day. He hadn’t seen his soulmate since their group movie night and even though they returned to school tomorrow, Keith was still eager to hear that voice, to know that Lance was alright. 

 

The phone barely gave two rings before it was picked up, copious amounts of shuffling audible on the other end of the line. Eventually, Lance’s voice traveled through the speaker, filled with worry. 

 

_ “Keith?”  _

 

Keith smiled. “Yeah, it’s me. Sorry about not picking up, I was out.”

 

_ “Yeah, I saw. That’s why I called! I was worried about you,”  _ Lance’s tone was laced with obvious concern and guilt pooled in Keith’s stomach. 

 

“Hey, I’m fine. Those guys were nothing - I didn’t get injured, everything’s okay,” The last thing he wanted was to cause Lance extra stress, especially with how much Lance had to deal with already. “Pidge didn’t answer my phone because she’s - well she’s Pidge.”

 

Lance let out a soft laugh and Keith relaxed as the concern seemed to slip from Lance. _ “You’re not wrong there,”  _ Keith heard blankets shuffling from Lance’s end of the line, followed by a yawn.

 

Keith sat on his bed with a smile. “Were you waiting up for me?”

 

_ “Yeah. You should feel honored, you know I need all my hours of sleep.” _

 

“I am. You should go to sleep now, okay?” Keith stood and walked to his desk. 

 

_ “I think I’ll do that.”  _

 

“Good.”

 

_ “Yeah.” _

 

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. He didn’t want to hang up and he could tell Lance didn’t either, despite how tired he was. A few more beats of silence followed before Keith decided to break the silence. 

 

“Do you want to go to homecoming together?” He asked carefully. He was having a moment of boldness and he intended to make use of it.

 

He could hear Lance shuffle around on the other end, followed by the sound of something falling onto his floor with a soft thud.  _ “Yeah! That would be awesome! Amazing!”  _ Lance’s voice had a touch of nervousness and excitement, causing a smile to tug at Keith’s lips. 

 

“Cool.”

 

_ “Definitely.” _

 

Keith opened his mouth to reply again before a crashing sound echoed from his kitchen, followed by Pidge cursing. He turned to his door, “Hey, I have to go - Pidge is in my kitchen and something just fell.” 

 

A laugh came from Lance. _ “Okay, see you tomorrow?” _

 

“Yeah. Good night,” He said quietly.

 

_ “Good night,”  _ Lance murmured back, sleep evident in his tone. 

 

Keith hung up and placed his phone on his desk, heading out of his room to survey the situation in the kitchen. A couple bowls were scattered across the counter, the cupboards above them opened as Pidge leaned against the counter. 

 

She gave Keith an unamused look. “I needed the sugar,” She said, nodding her head to the cupboard. Keith snorted, the sugar was sitting on the top shelf.

 

He walked over and easily grabbed the case of sugar, handing it off to Pidge. “Why do you need sugar this late?”

 

Pidge gestured to a mug of warm milk on the table. “Warm milk would taste weird without a little bit of sugar.”

 

“What are you, a little kid?” Keith joked as he picked up the bowls and placed them back into their spots. 

 

Pidge dumped some sugar into her mug with a roll of her eyes. “Don’t get sassy with me just because you’re lactose intolerant.” 

 

“It’s better than being short,” Keith retorted as he took back the sugar, putting it away as Pidge sipped at her now sweetened milk. 

 

“Shut up, spandex,” Pidge’s voice was unamused. “I’ll remember this.” 

 

“Sure you will,” Keith replied as he went to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a green apple. Though, he had no doubt that Pidge would remember this. 

 

+-+

 

“Hey. Keith?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How did you turn out like this? As Spiderman?”

 

Keith looked at Lance, the other staring at him curiously. Keith was clad in his costume, sitting with Lance on a tall business building. It was the middle of the night and the pair had been sitting silently, admiring the city lights as they sat close to one another. 

 

Keith had stopped by Lance’s home, dropping by his window and offering to take him out for a bit. Lance had agreed almost instantly. 

 

“That’s a little out of the blue. Why do ask?”

 

Lance shrugged. “Every superhero has a backstory. And since you’re a real superhero I was just curious. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Lance said carefully, and Keith smiled as those ocean blue eyes traced over his face.

 

“I don’t mind at all,” Keith said, crossing his arms and tilting his head back to look at the sky. “Now, where should I start…”

 

“The beginning, where else?” Lance snorted, earning a playful shove from Keith. 

 

“Do you want to hear it or not?”

 

“I do! Please, continue.”

 

“That’s what I thought. Now…”

 

(-)(-)(-)

 

Shiro, being a journalist, had gotten an invitation to a party at Galra Empire Tech. A successful and rising business company that specializes in medicine. Shiro was allowed to bring one guest, and that had been Keith. 

  
The party was filled with people dressed way in a much too fancy manner, men wearing tuxes and woman wearing different dresses. Keith had been following Shiro around the whole night, fiddling with his collar the entire time. Eventually, Shiro noticed the male’s discomfort and gave him a gentle smile. 

 

“Keith, why don’t you go find the bathroom? You can freshen up, get a break from all this,” Shiro had said, gently patting Keith on the back. 

 

Keith wasted no time nodding, fleeing from the crowded lobby and through a door, into a suspiciously empty hallway. 

 

The door clicked shut behind him, muffling the loud noises. It was eerily quiet as well, giving Keith an unsettling feeling. Keith took careful steps down the hallway, everything quiet to the point where he could hear himself breathing as if he were panting.

 

There seemed to be only one door and Keith paused in front of it. He experimentally grabbed the handle and turned it, revealing the door to be unlocked. He pushed it open and walked inside, eyes widening at the sight before him. 

 

The room was huge, possibly big enough to fit his and Shiro’s apartment, and brightly lit. A few desks sat in the middle of the room but what got Keith was the glass compartments on the walls, holding various animals and insects. 

 

He walked to the wall on the right, peering into the glass. There were mainly spider and butterflies. He lowered his gaze to one of the spider containers, observing a small black and red spider hanging on the side of the glass. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the sight of its underbelly, reaching up to tap the glass. The arachnid gave no response, just hanging there dead still. 

 

Keith observed the container, discovering that it could be pulled out. Against his better judgment, Keith decided to do just that, peering straight down at the spider. It stayed perfectly still before it started to move. 

 

And it moved fast. 

 

The spider crawled out of the container, onto Keith’s hand. Keith yelled and jumped back, dropping the container, glass shattering all over the floor. Keith shook his hand, desperately trying to remove the spider before a sharp pain exploded on his wrist. 

 

Keith cursed and swatted the spider with his other hand, effectively dislodging it and knocking it to the floor. As it scurried away, Keith looked at the swollen bite on his wrist, cringing a little at how red it already was. 

 

Keith eventually wandered back to find Shiro, brushing off the bite as a normal spider bite. He wasn’t woozy or delusional so he should have been fine. 

 

He definitely wasn’t. 

 

The next morning Keith woke up with a start, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Shiro was hovering over him, hand poised to shake his shoulder. 

 

Keith had brushed that one off as instinct. Where things started to get suspicious was later that day when he went to take a shower. 

 

Keith had stared at his reflection in pure shock, knowing that he did not go to bed with that much muscle the night prior. Given, he wasn’t nearly as buff as Shiro, but he was now lean and layered with muscle that he did not have before. 

 

What made it all completely weird was what happened that night. Keith had been typing up a paper, staying up late stretched his arms above his head. He had only rotated his wrist slightly and a weird white type of webbing had escaped from his wrist. It shot out and stuck to his ceiling and upon closer inspection, Keith realized there were two barely noticeable slits on his wrists, both of them able to shoot out the horrifying substance. 

 

Fear and panic were at an all time high in Keith as he sat there wondering what he had become. 

 

Was he even still human?

 

(-)(-)(-)

 

“Eventually I found out I could climb walls. Sometime later I stopped a mugging and decided if I had these powers I should put them to good use,” Keith shrugged as he finished his story, looking back to Lance.

 

Lance looked confused to say the least. He glanced between the city streets and Keith. “So… You got your powers from some weird spider?”

 

“That’s what I’m guessing. I’m just glad I didn’t get the actual physical traits of one,” Keith snorted. 

 

Lance laughed. “That’s true. It would be a little strange, having multiple eyes.”

 

“I’m glad we agree on that.” Keith nudged Lance’s arm with a chuckle, silently thanking the universe that he hadn’t been hideously mutated. 


End file.
